Star Wish
by Koware ta
Summary: Usagi has picked up all the shattered pieces and has started anew. Her secret wish has been granted and life is perfect. A peek into life after the Dying Star Wish. Epilogue to Dying Star Wish. Various Pairings.


Eclipse

* * *

><p>The chime of silver bells interrupted the silence of the Cathedral. Silent prayers were ended at the musical chime. This was the ceremony where two could become one. This was the time when two hearts pledged their love for one another for all of eternity. This was the moment in time when the sun met the moon, after being apart for so long. Within the kingdom of the earth the King of the Sun would finally meet the Queen of the Moon and from there they would pledge their love for each other. They would make known to everyone that they were the rightful rulers of the solar system. It was what they had both strived for after so many hardships.<p>

In the cathedral there stood two figures in a room empty of any observers. This moment was for just them. The silver haired queen turned to look at her king with a smile of pure happiness. She was dressed in the pure white. Her hair piled up intricately on top of her head and her neck adorned by diamonds.

Her king also wore a white suit, but the hem of his suit was red. It represented the sun; while the queen's pure white represented the moon.

"Here we are finally after so long, Odango." Seiya finally spoke.

"Here we are." Usagi said unable to keep the tears away. Tears of joy kept flowing down her cheeks no matter how much she wanted to stop them. Seiya wiped them away while smiling at Usagi.

"Are you worried?"

She shook her head vehemently. "Not any more. I have you and you have me. I have not one fear when you are by my side."

"As I." he took her left hand kiss the back of her hand. Usagi blushed at his action. She knew he was going to recite his vows before her now.

"Usagi…Over these last few years we've gone through happy times and tragic times. But through them all you have stood strong with me. You have made me realized I finally have everything I want and everything I will ever need. Even if this world comes to an end as long as you are here…" he struggle as his throat began to close from so much emotion. "…as long as you are here my life is perfect. Will you take me to be your husband, your king and your other half?"

Usagi felt the tears come back full force as she nodded her head. "I do, I take you to be my husband and king. Above all else you are my other half."

Seiya slipped off Usagi's engagement ring and slid her silver wedding band on to her finger. He placed her engagement ring on her right ring finger.

Usagi then took Seiya left hand. "You have made me realized that my happiness isn't depend on my friends. It on me to make sure I am happy, but you also showed me that you are the one that makes me the happiest person in the universe. You are my heart and my soul. You are the one that fights for me and understands me. You are the one that brings me the greatest joy. As long as you are by my side Seiya…I can be Usagi. I can be…me. Will you take me to be your wife, your queen and your other half?"

Seiya smiled at Usagi as his cheeks reddened. "I do, I take you to be my wife and my queen. Above all else you are my other half. "

Usagi slid on Seiya wedding band and before she could even finish he was picking her up. She gasped in surprise, caught off guard. She looked up at him and he was looking at her. His blue eyes were soft and loving toward her. Usagi waste no time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against him. It was just like the first time.

Perfect.

As they stepped outside they were surrounded with white rose petals. Seiya carried Usagi down the steps as they were congratulated by their friends.

Minako and Yaten waited at the limo. Minako opened the door letting them in. She hurried around to the passenger side in the front and Yaten drove them off to the airport.

The earth was in a state of unending peace since Usagi had ascended the throne with Seiya. They had brought about the conditions that their friends longed for, but this was not Crystal Tokyo. Usagi made sure her friends understood that. The earth kingdom would belong to Mamoru and Rei. Once Usagi and Seiya created the Union of Sun and Moon they would give Earth to Mamrou and Rei.

From then they would work across the solar system restoring the other planets back to their glory. This is what everyone agreed on. It was perfect beginning for all of them.

* * *

><p>A Century Later<p>

The Crystal Eternity was a beautiful time marked by unending peace across the solar system. It was the era where prosperity reigned supreme and happiness was always blooming. It was home to many and protected by all. But today it would become home to one more.

Usagi sat in the wheelchair as her nurse wheeled her through the Eclipse Palace toward the infirmary. Her heart was pounding her hands shaking as the pain was happening far more now. Ami was walking beside the wheel chair counting the contracts as they came.

"It's okay Usagi just breathe through the pain. You've gone over this countless time. Now it's time to put what you learn to use." Ami said still counting.

"Please, Ami…please stop talking." Usagi said gritting her teeth. "Ouch! It hurts…"

Minako came rushing down the hallway in the direction they were going. "I heard from Makoto that your water broke. Are you alright? Is the baby coming? Are you breathing?"

"Shut up! I can't concentrate with all this noise!" Usagi said very uncharacteristically. "Oh…I'm so sorry, forgive me. It just hurts so badly."

"It's okay." Minako said following them to the room. Yaten and Taiki caught up with them as well.

"You'll make it through this Usagi." Taiki encouraged her. Yaten chimed in agreement with Taiki.

The nurses help Usagi on to the bed. She was screaming out in pain by the time they go her settle. Ami and Minako stayed by her side. Makoto finally got there and was by Usagi's side as well.

"Where is Seiya! Where is he?!" Usagi screamed out in anger.

"He's on his way." Makoto said hold Usagi's hand. "Rei went to get him. Just breathe honey you are going to make it."

Thirty minutes later and Haruka and Michiru got there. Michiru asked, "How are you doing?"

"Terrible!" Usagi grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Her were contractions coming too fast for her to catch any kind of reprieve. Haruka changed places with Makato and held Usagi's hand.

After a few more minutes Setsuna and Hotaru finally arrived. By then Usagi was screaming for Seiya. She looked terrible. Her eyes full of tears and her skin pale. She was clammy and pitiful looking.

"Don't worry Usagi he's coming." Hotaru assured the woman. Setsuna did the same assuring Usagi that Seiya was going.

Last but not least Mamoru showed up. Usagi looked at him eyes full of tears. She bit her lip stop the scream that wanted to come out.

"Usako, he's coming. The ship should be here soon. Just bear it a little more." He traded places with Haruka and held Usagi hand.

"I'm trying!" she cried out.

Finally after almost two hours of waiting, Seiya showed up with Rei trailing behind him. He was out of breath from running. He had been taking care of duties in another area away from the palace when Rei came to get him.

"Odango!" he puffed trying to catch his breath. "I'm here now."

Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and tried to sit up. Ami and Minako stopped her. Seiya came over and took her hand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm here."

Usagi cried, finally relieved that her husband was by her side. Her cries soon became gasps of pain. She moaned in pain and shivers racked her small form.

"I think it time to push" she cried out. Nurses shooed out everyone but Seiya and so began Usagi's biggest challenge. With Seiya by her side she knew everything would be fine.

Hours later Usagi lay sleeping on the examination bed. She was cover in warm blankets. Her head was supported by two pillows and she laid in a semi up right position. She was tired from her ordeal. Seiya watched her sleep and smiled when the small woman began to snore lightly. He stood up and went over to her. She was drooling just slightly and he chuckled lightly to himself.

In his arms was his child. The small blonde infant was sleep like his mother. He was tiny and adorable. The infant was everything Seiya hadn't realized he wanted. Everything was perfect now. He had everything he ever needed. Usagi really had granted the wish that no one else could. She gave him true happiness.

He leaned over to Usagi kissing her temple and sat in the chair by her bed. "Chiisaiya."

Usagi nodded turning her head to look at Seiya, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long but I had writers block. The next chapter will be out soon. It's just going to take some time.<p> 


End file.
